warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Truth From Lies
Sunny's Note: This is a short story is about a tom, Whitebreeze that is struggling to tell the cat he loves the truth when his enemy, Nightash just kept s filling her in with lies. Who is to believe and most important of all, who tells the truth? I just looked at her shoked. I never thought this ''would happen. That Nightash would be the victim that Flowerburst defended and I would be the other one. "What have you done!? What has gotten in to you?" Flowerburst was now yelling at me. "I thought you were better than this! Nigthash had stopped bullying hurting you and this is how you treat him?" "Flowerburst I-" "No! I thought you were my friend and now you hurt ''my ''mate?! What is wrong with you?" she meowed at me with all her anger. ''What was wrong with me? I didn't know. I had no answer. How was I suppose to tell her what Nightash had said? I regreted attacking him right away and looked down at my paws, not daring to look at her amber eyes. "I'm sorry." I simply meowed. I looked up and saw her furious eyes burning on me. I could tell that those angry feelings at me but she wouldn't stop. She always spoke out her mind and now she was truly mad at me. Flowerburst had always expected more of me. To be the peace-maker and non-violent one, and this had just made it seem like she didn't know me anymore. Behind her I could see Nightash still lying down, bledding on teh shoulder and clearly angry at me but I couldn't stop starring at the huge smile that ran hrough his face. It was the kind of smile that said 'I won and you lost'. Both of us knew that he wouldn't need revenge from my attack. Flowerburst's anger at me was more than enough. "Who are you Whitebreeze? Clearly not the cat I thougth you to be." She meowed, apin in her voice and ran to her mate, helping him up and they both dissapeared into teh darkness of the medicine cat's den. I sighed and threw myself to the ground. It was hopeless. She already hated me and I knew she wouldn't believe me anymore. "Aww, poor kitty..." a snappy voice sounded from behind me and I didn't have to turn to realize who it was. I let a small growl. Wherever Nightash couldn't tormet me she was there. "Save it for someone who cares Robinstalk!" I turned around, making sure I wouldn't face her. "You really though you were going to have a chance with her? Come on! Look at Nightash and look at you! You are nothing compared to him and you never will. I don't see she-cats fighting their claws of for you. Admit it, you'll just be the other tom looking at other's happiness with a broken heart." she stopped, letitng her words sink in. "She hates ''you." and with that, she left. I tried to not think about what she had said. I knew better that believing her words. I felt like my whole world was spinning and leaving me behind. Every time I tried standing, I felt to weak to do so. A fe wcats had offered me food, but I wasn't hungry. I just wanted to stay like this my whole life. There was no point in doing anything else. "Whitebreeze?" There was only one voice in the world that would get me up. And this was it. "Flowerburst!" I stood up as quickly as I could, feeling my muscles cold and needed stretching from being on the ground far so long. "I'm still mad at you for what you did. But both your mother and our medicine cat are worried about you." she meowed and pushed forward a vole. "Eat it." "Is Nigthash here?" I asked. "Luckily, he's sleeping so you won't be able to attack him again for now." "Flowerburst, the only reason I attacked him is because he told me he wont let you be my freind anymore. Spend time with me. Nothing." I meowed. I saw her wanting to say somethign else but I cut her off with a flick of my tail. "I'm sorry Flowerburst, but...he doesn't love you." "You're lying!" she automatically meowed. "No, Flowerburst..Flowerburst.." I stepped closer to her. "I would never lie to you. You've always been the closest cat to me my whole life. You always helped and defended me. Now, it's my turn to help you. I would never want anything bad to happen to you, you have to believe me." "No...No..." she shaked her head, looking at me with her teary eyes. '''The End' Next: The Heart Heals Category:Fan Fictions Category:HiddenSun's Fanfictions Category:I ♥ You Diaries Series